Dengeki April's Fool Por Ryohgo Narita
by AlisonFox
Summary: Imaginações fluentes de uma fangirl: Erika Karisawa One-Shot Tradução feita por amor à nós fangirls


DURARARA! ×

Se Heiwajima Shizuo e Orihara Izaya realmente estivessem em bons termos...

Heiwajima Shizuo e Orihara Izaya

**História por:** Narita Ryohgo

Odio e Amor são dois lados de uma mesma moeda - um sábio alguém já disse uma  
vez. Para levar este passo mais adiante - amor e odio atualmente se fundem em  
continuidade no reino da ambivalência.

- Justamente da maneira que os corpos deles estão entrelaçados exatamente agora.

- Tudo emaranhado: cabelos, membros e pele nua. Como o gigante Ouroboros  
festejando na sua própria calda, eles estavam à este ponto, quase que como  
cadáveres mortos, dirigidos por nada mais que luxúria.

O Ouroboros é o espírito do universo. Ele é destinado a determinar a fusão dos  
opostos neste mundo, do qual Shizuo e Izaya estavam agora sendo o novo símbolo  
aperfeiçoado.

Concerteza, tais metáforas pouco significavam para Shizuo e Izaya, eles mesmos.  
Exatamente agora, tudo o que os enchiam era o mesmo puro desejo -

Os corpos deles tinham estado emaranhado por não mais do que poucos minutos,  
mesmo assim, a respiração deles já estava pesada e irregular.

Shizuo ainda mantinha seus óculos, e Izaya podia sentir o calor da respiração de  
Shizuo soprando na sua face.

No momento seguinte, a carne endurecida de Shizuo estava deslizando através do  
corpo macio do Izaya.

"...Ah!..."

Izaya gemeu um pouco e seu corpo se enrijeceu. Shizuo, por outro lado, sorriu,  
como se estivesse saboreando a reação de Izaya.

Uma deslumbrante sombra de cor apareceu nas bochechas sob os óculos dele,  
enquanto ele realizou a segunda - e a terceira estocada.

"Fode...ah...você não... vai... pelo menos... tirar seus... ahhh... óculos...em  
horas... como essas?

Mesmo que ele não pudesse reprimir seus gemidos agora e então, Izaya mesmo assim  
tentou por seu melhor risinho. Gotas de suor escorriam por sua face enquanto ele  
estirou sua língua pra Shizuo, e riu como se ele realmente estivesse gostando  
disso.

"Hah hah... você joga sujo, você joga, Shizu-chan...não importa quão bom eu  
seja em meu negócio... no final você sempre leva pro físico e me segura embaixo  
desse jeito..."

"..."

Shizuo permaneceu calado. Contudo, por trás daqueles óculos-de-sol havia um  
sorriso nos seus olhos obscurecidos.

No próximo segundo, a carne endurecida mergulhada no sórdido desejo de Shizuo,  
fez com que ele fizesse uma estocada particularmente poderosa.

"Inferno-...Shizu...Chan..."

Izaya mal foi tocado quando o líquido quente jorrou dele. Gotas de restos do  
originador da vida ficaram na face de Shizuo.

Quando ele provou o sêmen nos lábios dele com a ponta da sua língua, Shizuo  
sorriu com o que deveria ser toda a crueldade no mundo.

" Já esgotado?... Mas a diversão está apenas começando".

Y Y

"Ahh- aquilo foi algum golpe no queixo. Izaya-san teve um sangramento nasal,  
embora ele não fora atingido diretamente ".  
"Sim. Esse foi o segundo ou o terceiro em sequencia... mas Izaya desviou de cada  
golpe, menos desse".

Em resumo, isto era uma tarde intercorrente em Ikebukuro.

Shizuo e Izaya correram um para cima do outro como sempre. E começaram a lutar  
como o normal.

Sucedeu de kadota, Yumasaki e Karisawa estarem passando, e pararem para  
assistir.

"É raro que o Shizuo-san escolheu começar com um Cobra Twist,

" Ele é mais fan de lutas profissionais do que eu pensava..."

Enquanto Yumasaki e Kadota trocavam tais observações - Karisawa permaneceu  
terrivelmente sem dar uma palavra enquanto ela assistia cada movimento de Shizuo  
e Izaya.

"Hey, há algo errado, Karisawa-san? Você está calada há algum tempo."

"...Izaya não pode trazer a si mesmo para cuspir o líquido quente enchendo a sua  
boca, e ao invés, decidiu enguli-lo. Cuspir seria expor sua fraqueza na frente  
de Shizuo, mesmo que ele fosse incapaz de agüentar -"

"Karisawa-san? Karisawa-san? espera."

"O líquido quente inundou as profundezas da garganta dele. Enquanto seu cheiro  
característico permaneceu nos nervos olfativos Izaya, o desejo sórdido Shizuo  
foi provocado ainda mais - "

"Espera um momento Karisawa-san!"

Karisawa fez uma cara como se ela tivesse sido interrompida por um mal-humorado  
"bang". Yumasaki franziu a testa enquanto ele continuou.

"O que é "algo bom"? ... O que você estava fazendo de qualquer maneira?"

"Ehh? Só um comentário ao vivo em meu estilo enquanto eu assisto Shizu-Shizu  
lutar contra Izayan. Bem, isto estava suposto a ser feito em minha cabeça  
apenas, eu acho que eu fui levada e fiz isto verbalmente... whoops."

Karisawa balançou a cabeça como se para sinalizar uma tentativa fracassada.  
Yumasaki cobriu a boca com a mão antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa mais  
nauseante.

- Naquele exato momento, Izaya finalmente manejou seu canivete e fez um mergulho  
para o abdômen de Shizuo -

"... Como é que você acabou de impedir o meu ataque com o canivete com os  
músculos da barriga de novo?"

"Porque você não tem força, é por isso, Iiiiizayaaaaa-kun!"

"Izaya tentou deslizar o comprimento do fluído - gotejante cada vez mais fundo  
dentro de si mesmo. Talvez ele simplesmente não seja acostumado o suficiente -.  
Mesmo que ele estivesse usando o poder todo de seu corpo, era impossível avançar  
apenas outro centímetro ... . "

"Eu disse que é assustador! Por favor, pare com isso!"

Ouvindo mas não prestando atenção para a conversação de Karisawa e Yumasaki,  
Kadota pareceu decidir que era melhor parar a luta primeiro. Ele foi  
cuidadosamente para o turbilhão de canivetes e punhos -

Karisawa, quem o assistia de trás, pode apenas fazer uma coisa.

Ela gritou.

"AHHHHHH! Um Ot3? Isto é simplesmente ótimo, Yumacchi! Nos temos 3 machos,  
então é um perfeito OT3! Izayan gosta de Shizu-Shizu mas Shizu-Shizu gosta de  
Dotachin e Dotachin gosta de Izayan! É alucinante! Um triangulo amoroso"

"Como você pôde fantasiar tão facilmente sobre homens que você conhece na vida  
real? Não que isso não me deixe admirado..."

Y.Y

Celty,quem sucedeu de estar passando e ouvindo tais conversações, voltou para casa  
com os joelhos fracos.

Como se estivesse terrivelmente esgotada, ela se deixou cair na cama, e mostrou a  
Shinra seu PDA

[Humanos, humanos são assustadores...]

Quando Shinra voltou para olhar para os ombros claramente trêmulos dela,  
Ele percebeu que atualmente ela estava chorando.

FINAL FELIZ FINAL FELIZ

Notas do autor

Realmente, estes escritores de BL são gênios. Não importa quantas vezes eu  
reescrevesse isso, meu amigo que gosta de BL sempre dizia "Tudo errado! As  
garotas não ficarão felizes lendo um material desses! está terrível, não deveria  
ser permitido um porco como você escrever BL de qualquer modo em primeiro lugar.  
" E me disse para reescrever até que isso chegou a ser algo como isso. Argh,  
maldito primeiro de abril.

Notas da tradutora:

_A história nem os personagens me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Ryohgo Narita, o criador de Durarara. Esta história foi feita para o April's Fool, o ano não recordo, mas acho que foi 2010._

_Desculpem gente, se a tradução está meio tosca porque eu sou uma amadora no inglês, mas espero que tenham curtido._

_byee e beeijos'_


End file.
